Minutes in Heaven: KankuroXHinata
by Cyria658
Summary: A classic minutes in heaven story with Kankuro and Hinata.


Authors Note: This was an idea I had while reading stories on Quizilla. I would like to try to do a series of these. I've hit a wall with my other story so I thought these would get me back into the mood of writing. Takes place after Shippuden. Also if you read my other one you can probably skip the first 3 paragraphs as they are the same as the other one.

I do not own Naruto or the Characters from it.

Seven Minutes in Heaven: KankuroXHinata

In celebration of Naruto finally returning to the village, the defeat of Madera Uchiha, the return of Sasuke and over all reunion of our heroes, a party was being thrown by Hinata and the other girls. And by that I mean the other girls planned the party and Hinata supplied the location; one of the older empty houses from the branch family.

Hinata was excited about the party yet very nervous. She had finally decided to tell Naruto how she felt about him and ask him to go on a date with her. Surprisingly that wasn't what made her nervous. Ino and Sakura had been in charge of "entertainment" for the evening and they had decided it would be fun to play games they had all missed out on when they were young due to ninja training. So of course Seven minutes in heaven had been chosen, along with spin the bottle, truth or dare and for some reason pin the tail on the donkey. All Hinata could do was smile and giggle at the games... Until she realized 2 very important things; 1) she'll have to kiss someone that may or may not be Naruto in front of every one 2) that because 7 minutes wasn't nearly long enough to get caught doing anything interesting in a closet, Ino proposed the time be lengthened to 30. Her reasoning being that 30minutes is long enough to start something but not really finish. Leave it to Ino to think of something like that. The others immediately jumped on the idea leaving Hinata out voted.

While Ino and Sakura were picking out the details for the games and such, Temari and Hinata focused on refreshments, which left poor Tenten to figure out decorations. Actually, they all decided to help decor and props on the day of the party. So Tenten would be alright. She just had to pick a theme. Temari and Hinata though probably had the toughest job. They had to figure out what to feed 15 people. 11 of which were teenage guys. They wanted to stay simple with there arrangements but still festive. This was a party after all.

Because Gaara was the Kazekage they knew it'd be hard for him to come thus his siblings may not. So the Party was planned around a meeting that he was going to be coming for as well. His siblings would be his "bodyguards" to the event.

*~* Time to Party *~*

The war had ended. People were celebrating their victory over the enemy and the return of a friend. Kankuro was mopping around. He had been dating Matsuri during the war thinking she would grow out of her crush for Gaara and love him instead. It had been going well until a few days before the party in Konoha. Matsuri broke up with him, telling him that she could never love him the way she loved his brother.

Kankuro was a mixed cocktail of emotions and he had no where to direct it. It wasn't Gaara's fault nor could he be mad at Matsuri. So it bottled up deep inside him. He seemed to loose his sense of humor and told his siblings that he decided not to go to the reunion party Temari and the other girls had planned. Gaara didn't want to go to this party alone so he simply wrote up a formal mission document that made his brother go any way. (Its good to be king...er Kazekage)

So now he was stuck at a party with every one being happy and there were even some couples there being overly affectionate with each other. Gritting his teeth he turned to see Kiba and Shino hanging with Choji. They were munching at the food buffet so he decided to join them.

"Yo" Kiba hailed Kankuro when he noticed his friend approach.

"Hey guys. Whats good?" Kankuro nodded to them.

"The food for sure, but I may have to question Ino and Sakura's idea of entertainment." Choji smiled as he watched the girls get every one up for the next game, 30 minutes in heaven.

The boys rolled their eyes and walked like cows to the slaughter to start the silly game. Kankuro put on the fake smile he had been wearing as he watched the first few couples go in and laughed when Ino opened the door to the compromising situation the people found themselves in.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw soft spoken Hinata trying to talk to Naruto. A real smile crossed his face as he saw her finally having a conversation with the guy. She was a tough cookie and deserved to be happy. He wasn't so sure if she'd find it with him though. He shrugged it off but jerked his head back up when he heard Naruto's name called for the closet. Sakura would be his partner.

The loud ninja jumped for joy while Hinata was trying to ask him out. But alas, he didn't even realize that's what she was trying to do before he charged into the closet. Hinata was dumbfounded. And then she was hurt when she realized Naruto just wasn't suppose to be for her. She calmly walked over to the punch bowl making herself a drink.

Kankuro saw Hinata's face and felt his neck burn with the bottled up rage he'd been feeling since Matsuri left him. He couldn't fault his brother but he could a blond moron. He had to step carefully though since he was from another country. His first step was going to be showing Hinata that she didn't need the dope.

From across the room, Kankuro met his sisters eyes then nodded towards Hinata then nodded again. Temari was in charge of the slips of paper for the game. And she knew what her brother wanted done.

Hinata knew it'd be her turn to draw next so she wondered back over to the group with a small smile in place as she sat next to Temari. This gave her a front row seat for when Ino opened the door. And with a timing that seemed like it was rehearsed, the 2 fell out of the closet and were still giggling and smooching. They laughed even more when they realized they were out of time. Sakura whispered into Naurto's ear and they both ran off.

Anger and hurt were warring inside of Hinata. She drew a name and just handed it to Temari and walked with her head held up into the spacious closet. Once inside she hugged herself tight, slouching against the wall.

Kankuro's name was called. Most were surprised his name was even in the bowl but none objected. Kiba did glare at him and whispered some threats as he walked by. He just grinned at Kiba and stepped into the room.

His arrogance faded though once he saw Hinata's defeated stance.

"Hinata?" Kankuro spoke softly. He saw a slight shudder run through her. "Hinata, he's not worth tears so don't let them fall, ok?" Kankuro looked around the closet for some sort of toy he could manipulate to make her laugh. When all he found was an old umbrella he let that idea go to replace it with a new one when he heard soft music drift in. He'd never tried it before but he'd wanted to for awhile.

He took a regal pose and walked over to his closet partner and bowed deeply. "My Lady, would you honor me with a dance?" He tried to speak in what he thought was a noble accent. Her silence didn't deter him though, in fact it encouraged him. He gently touched her hand with his fingers, attaching chakera stings to her. He then spread them throughout her limbs. He felt her tense when she realized what he did.

"Relax Milady". She finally looked up at him smiling down at her. His eyes didn't have the usual smug look to them. He held her gently in his arms and look a step forward and started moving her around the closet in a tight waltz.

"This is a lovely soiree you have put together. And so very nice of you to invite me. The entertainment is a bit unusual but still enjoyable. And the refreshments are simply devine." He kept a sincere yet joking smile on his face. He spun her in the tight space carefully so as not to bump her into something. Her silence egged him on even more. He kept speaking in his weird accent as he danced them around the small space.

Alas the space was too small to continue with his plan accordingly. The umbrella fell and tripped the dancers. Kankuro twisted his body just in time so that he'd hit the wall instead of Hinata.

"Eeep!" Hinata squeeked as she wrapped her arms around him in her surprise.

"Son of a -" Kankuro grunted when he hit the wall then fell to the floor. His ankle throbbed pain. He was pretty sure it was twisted.

Hinata found herself straddling her closet partner with her arms still intertwined around his neck. They only had a moment to contemplate their situation before Kiba and Neji threw the door open wide at the noise. The whole room found the pair red in the face, breathing hard and their faces very close together. Thankfully Hinata didn't faint. She did jump up and sprinted out of the closet and fled the party.

Kiba and Neji decided to have a moment in the closet with the newly injured Kankuro. They stepped in and closed the door.

"Guys... Kiba, dude I didn't...Sh!t"

"How dare you violate my cousin." Neji hoisted Kankuro up by his shirt collar.

Kiba went to throw a punch but Kankuro jerked to the right making him hit Neji, making him fall forward releasing his captive. Cursing Kiba he spun on him. None of the boys could use any of their abilities in the tight space, except Kankuro. He attached the chakera strings to each of the guys and tied them together. Neji and Kiba became eachother's "puppet". When one moved it pulled the string for the other to move. While they were stuck fighting each other Kankuro escaped the closest.

Bursting out then shutting it again he looked at a shocked Temari. Through sibling telepathy she jerked her head in the direction Hinata had fled. In less then a minute he was gone from the room in search of Hinata.

In her haste to leave the scene, Hinata ran straight into Naruto and Sakura's tryst. So busy in tangling themselves up with each other they didn't notice the red faced intruder. Without disturbing them she made a mad dash for the gardens before her brain registered what it saw.

It was a beautiful night even though the moon was dark. The stars seemed to just be dots in the sky rather than the twinkling light.

Hinata released a heavy sigh. She felt so stupid for liking Naruto when she knew he'd never feel the same about her. He was so bright and outgoing. He needed a shiny object to keep his attention. She felt rather dull. She wasn't strong in a physical sense so he'd never want to fight with her, nor was she loud and demanding of his attention.

A small giggle escaped when she thought about Kankuro talking in his funny accent. Then she sighed again when she thought about landing in his lap. It didn't matter though.

She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the night air.

"I suppose I could avoid him until he leaves..." She said to the moonless sky.

Kankuro had found her enjoying the peace of the garden looking very much a beautiful Lady of some court. He decided to the disturb that peace. He walked up to her and brushed his fingers over her warm pink cheek.

"And what if I don't wish to be avoided, my Lady?" Kankuro brought her hand to his lips to press a soft kiss across her knuckles.

"K-Kankuro...?"

"We still have 25 minutes Milady. I Intend to have them."

Hinata spun around backing up a space. "I- I'm sorry I fell on-on your l-l-lap...I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Oh yes. Very badly injured my lady." Kankuro took a slow step forward, hiding the pain from his ankle as he advanced on her. "I've been hurting since I was forced on this farce of a mission."

Hinata continued to beck away from Kankuro. His face had changed. He was no longer joking but he didn't seem angry either. She was scared of this new side of Kankuro. Yet also didn't want to leave him like this. It wasn't in her nature to leave someone in need.

"The girl I've been dating cant love me because she loves my little brother. She can't see he won't ever love her either. Does that sound familer Hinata?" He had her trapped between his warm body and the fence. He braced his hands on either side of her, taking some of the weight off his ankle. His cool cheek rested against her warm one.

Hinata nodded her head. That sounded like herself and Naruto except she wasn't dating another person. As far as she knew there wasn't a boy in Konaha that liked her that way.

Her heart was pounding while her head was confused. She felt Kankuro gently nuzzle the side of her neck.

"Matsuri always reminded me of you... Want to know a secret my lady?" Kankuro softly kissed the shell of her ear before he whispered into it. "While you chased Naruto, I was wanting you." Without waiting for a response, he held her face gently and pressed his lips to hers.

Hinata's heart flipped over in her chest. Kankuro was kissing her. And if he wasn't truly joking, he wanted her. But did she want him? Her body decided for her before the her heart and head took too long to figure it out. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She heard him make a small noise as his mouth opened over hers. Not knowing what to do, she copied his actions. Her mind was fuzzy when he pulled away slightly, resting his head on her forehead.

"Don't kiss me like this, unless you mean it like that, Hinata." Kankuro was breathing heavily. He was scattering small kisses where ever his lips could reach. He was trying to give her a momment to think. But finally having her in his arms after so long, watching her want Naruto, hiding this from Kiba and Shino, this was too much. Hell he had been trying to hide these feeling from himself.

"I mean it like this, Kankuro..." With the words spoken, Hinata pulled his mouth back to her's. The kiss was deeper than before.

Both were locked in a heated embrace when they heard a slight coughing noise behind them. Kankuro turned while shielding Hinata from the gazes of his younger brother and her teammate, Shino. The later giving him a half smirk, half glare.

"You're times up" Garra stared at his brother a long moment before turning and leaving him to Shino. "And you're a poor bodygaurd, you're dismissed from this mission."

"Perhaps you should leave before Kiba finds you." Shino fallowed Garra back into the party.

Hinata giggled while her face turned red. She quickly buried it in Kankuro's shirt. Kankuro laughed as he looked down at his lady. Then returned to kissing her sweet lips.


End file.
